Mysterious Detective
by RyotaKobika
Summary: Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./ Chap 2 is up./
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery & Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./ Chap 1 is up./**

* * *

**Chapter 1 is Prolog**

.

.

.

_-Author Pov Start-_

_._

*Wilde Detective Agency*

Yah inilah tempat yang akan menjadi panggung utama dalam cerita ini. Sebuah gedung usang dan tua yang nampak dari luar. Tapi didalamnya tidak kotor-kotor juga, kok!

Desain tempat ini tidak mewah-mewah amat. Dinding ruangan ini dicat warna cokelat gelap agar tampak serasi dengan perabotan yg ada didalam sana. Ruangan ini juga tidak besar-besar amat. Intinya standart lah..

Ketika memasuki kantor ini, pasti cuma ada satu komentar tentangnya. "Misterius Sekali!" Yak... Itulah penjelasan singkat tentang kantor ini. Sekarang mari saya jelaskan siapa yg ada dikantor ini.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sedang duduk tertidur di meja kerjanya dengan majalah yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Kakinya dia angkat ke atas meja karena itu merupakan kebiasaannya ketika tertidur.

Nampaknya belum ada orang yang datang ke tempatnya saat ini, sehingga dia bisa tidur santai siang ini. Orang apa? Pertanyaan Bodoh! Tentu saja orang yg akan menyewa jasanya lah. Pemuda ini 'kan seorang detektif.

Oke. Kan kujelaskan siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Namanya adalah Rufus Wilde & dia seorang detektif yang tidak terkenal sama sekali. Untuk saat ini.

_Tap...tap...tap_

Langkah seorang gadis berambut _Lavender, _bermata _Sapphire _ini. Sedang berjalan perlahan kearah Rufus yg masih tertidur pulas dari arah belakang. Begitu sampai ia mendecak kesal melihat cara tidur Rufus yg menurutnya adalah "Menjijikan!". -_-

Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Hah... Kau mesti selalu tidur dengan membaca majalah 'Menjijikan' itu lagi, Rufus!" Gerutunya.

Gadis itu mengambil majalah yang ada diwajah Rufus dan menaruhnya dimeja kerjanya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bantal yg ada dilemari kerja milik Rufus.

Ia meletakkan bantal itu diantara kursi dan Rufus yg masih tertidur. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas melihat Rufus yg tertidur. _'Hmmp... Dia benar-benar terlihat tampan saat tidur' _Pikirnya. Ia akhirnya kembali ke ruangan bagian dalam kantor tersebut. Entah apa saja yang ada disana, Saya juga belum tau.

Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan lagi siapa gadis barusan itu. Namanya adalah Edel Frost. Ia merupakan Asisten Detektif Rufus Wilde yg masih tertidur nyenyak tadi.

.

.

_-Author Pov End-_

.

.

.

_Kring...Kring...Kring_

Suara bel rumah yg cukup kencang juga, berhasil membuat Rufus terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Dengan malas Rufus membuka matanya. Dia melihat lelaki tua dengan seragam kantornya sedang memasuki Kantornya ini.

"Apa benar tempat ini kantor detektif?" Tanyanya saat lelaki itu masuk.

"Ah, anda benar Tuan! Silahkan duduk disini!" Tunjuk Rufus terhadap 2 kursi yang ada didepan meja kerjanya.

Lelaki itu menuruti perintah Rufus, dan segera duduk dikursinya.

"Jadi... Ada masalah apa anda datang kesini?" Tanya Rufus memulai pembicaraan dengan clientnya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini anakku yg bernama Sashi... Belum pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah 3 hari yg lalu." Jawabnya lirih sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto anak perempuan kepada Rufus.

Rufus menerimanya dan kemudian bertanya, "Lalu. Kenapa tidak melaporkannya kepada Polisi? Kenapa malah anda datang ketempat detektif seperti saya ini?" Tanya Rufus panjang.

"Ke-keluarga... Kami bukanlah keluarga kaya. Jadi karena keuangan kami yg terbatas itulah kenapa saya datang ke tempat anda!" Jawabnya cukup jelas bagi Rufus.

"Hn... Begitu. Baiklah aku mau melakukan pekerjaan ini asal-" Belum selesai bicara. Dia disela oleh Edel yg datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh... Ada tamu juga akhirnya." Perkataannya cukup keras sehingga membuat dua orang ini -Rufus dan Clientnya- menoleh kearah Edel.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh dulu untuk kalian!" Katanya semangat. Tentu saja kalau ia semangat. Sudah berminggu-mingu mereka tidak mempunyai client.

Rufus hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan dengan clientnya.

"Ia siapa, Tuan Wilde?" Tanya Clientnya saat melihat Edel tadi.

"Hn. Ia adalah asisten pribadiku." Jawab Rufus datar.

"Baiklah. Mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan." Kata Rufus singkat. Clientnya mengangguk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Edel datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Dengan segera ia menaruh cangkir itu tepat didepan client dan Rufus.

Kemudian ia menaruh nampannya didekat meja yg ada disana. Setelahnya ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah kanan Rufus. Ikut mendengar cerita sang Client.

Sang Client menjelaskan semua situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Di tengah-tengah penjelasan itu Rufus tengah menganalisis kejadian ini. Akhirnya Rufus dan sang client mencapai kesepakatan.

"Saya bersedia mencari anak anda! Asal dengan satu syarat." Kata Rufus datar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sang Client penasaran.

"Jika anak anda berhasil kami temukan! Kami ingin anda menyebarluaskan berita tentang kami kepada teman-teman anda." Jawab Rufus sambil tetap memasang muka datar.

"T-tentu saja saya akan melakukannya. Mengenai pembayarannya-"

"Anda tidak paham dengan kata saya barusan? Jika kami berhasil barulah anda membayar kami dan mempromosikan tempat kami ini! Tapi jika kami gagal maka anda tidak usah membayar kami dan anda tidak perlu datang kesini lagi." Sela Rufus panjang lebar.

Sang Client itu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi akhirnya dia menyetujui semua usulan Rufus.

Rufus mengajaknya bersalaman, "Deal?". Sang Client pun menerima salamannya, "Deal!" Katanya.

Sang Client akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Edel. Kemudian dia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Edel. Melihat gerak-gerik aneh sang Client Rufus memutuskan untuk bertanya...

"Kenapa anda tersenyum melihat Asisten saya?" Tanya Rufus heran. Dia tertawa pelan ketika ditanyai oleh Rufus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Ketika melihat Nona Cantik ini saya jadi teringat kembali dengan Putri saya yang hilang itu." Si Client itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih ketika mengingat insiden putrinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, Tuan! Kami tidak akan memberi hasil yang mengecewakan terhadap anda!" Kata Edel tersenyum senang berusaha membuat sang Client tidak sedih.

Sang Client pun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Edel.

"Ya sudah! Saya mengharapkan hasil yang bagus!" Kata sang Client sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kantor Rufus.

Rufus dan Edel masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Akhirnya Rufus yg memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Edel bersiap-siap lah untuk menghadapi kasus ini!" Kata Rufus datar dan singkat.

"Eh?" Edel terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Rufus.

"Kasus ini cukup sulit dan menyenangkan juga!" Kata Rufus sambil menyeringai senang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Gw akhirnya membuat satu cerita dengan pair Edel X Rufus tentunya. Bagi anda yang suka membaca novel misteri diharapkan membaca cerita ini. Karena selain genrenya misteri, gw juga tambahkan Romance antara Rufus dan Edel yg notabene adalah Asisten-nya. Untuk Horror pun tentu ada di chapter berikutnya.**

**Cerita ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Jadi kalau suatu saat cerita ini akan di delete kalian tidak perlu heran karena masih butuh perbaikan sedikit-sedikit.**

**Mungkin juga gw butuh Beta Readers untuk cerita ini. Mengingat ini merupakan cerita bertema 'detektif' yang kubuat pertama kalinya. **

******Yah semoga kalian suka dengan prolog ini ^_^**

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

**Jika ada yg berminat menjadi Beta Readers silahkan masukkan itu di...**

**Bagi kalian yang suka dengan cerita ini juga silahkan memasukkan komentarnya di...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery & Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./**

* * *

**Chapter 2 First Case (Part 1)**

.

.

.

*Esoknya*

Keesokan hari! Tibalah saatnya mulai menyelidiki penculikan misterius anak bernama Sashi - yang katanya tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari.

"Edel cepatlah sedikit!" Perintah Rufus dari luar kantor detektif mereka.

"Sabar dong! Kau tau 'kan kalau wanita itu memang lama ketika berdandan?!" Sahut Edel kesal sambil menyisir rambutnya yg berantakan sehabis mandi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Bantah Rufus dengan nada dingin dan sarkastik.

_Cklek..._

_Brem...Brem_

Rufus langsung men-starter motor _Harley Davidson _miliknya. Selang beberapa menit, Edel masih belum selesai dengan peralatan-peralatan kecantikannya.

"EDELINI PILIHAN TERAKHIR! SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN KUTINGGAL?" Teriak Rufus penuh emosi.

"Huh... Iya, iya sekarang aku keluar! Kau puas?" Edel akhirnya keluar dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

Bayangkan saja penampilannya. Edel saat ini menggunakan _T-Shirt _biasa berwarna putih polos. Dipadu juga dengan jaket berwarna biru laut beserta hiasan bungannya. Untuk celananya ia memakai celana _Jeans _sampai semata kaki berwarna hitam. Rambut _Lavender-_nya pun masih belum dirapikan dengan benar.

Sedangkan Rufus menggunakan Kemeja berwarna merah _Crimson _dan dipadu dengan _Blazer _berwarna merah keunguan. Lalu untuk celananya dia memakai celana _Jeans _yang panjangnya sampai semata kaki berwarna hitam.

Ckckck! Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan profesi mereka bukan?

Rufus mengatakan, "Kalau sedang menyelidiki TKP jangan pernah pake baju Formal, karena hal itu bisa membuat orang tau kalau kau seorang detektif. Makanya pakai pakaian yang sesuai dengan umurmu agar orang tidak curiga!" Alasan yang tidak masuk akal bukan?

Kembali ke cerita...

"Edel kesinilah sebentar!" Tangan Rufus bergerak menunjuk Edel agar mendekat padanya.

Edel menatap bingung sambil berjalan pelan kearah Rufus. _'Padahal tadi dia marah-marah! Sekarang sifatnya sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi!' _ Pikir Edel.

"Ada ap-" Belum sempat menyelasaikan pertanyaannya, Edel sudah dikejutkan dengan tangan kanan Rufus yang membelai rambutnya.

"Rambutmu masih berantakan! Biar kurapikan sedikit." Kata Rufus lembut, tetapi masih dalam muka datarnya. "Nah sudah lebih baik. Kau terlihat cantik sekarang!" Katanya lagi.

_Blussh!_

Muka Edel langsung memanas seketika. Walau sudah lama Edel tinggal bersama Rufus, tapi tetap saja ia masih malu kalau dipuji seperti itu. Gadis mana yang tidak senang dipuji cantik? Apalagi oleh seorang pemuda seusianya. Hah... Benar-benar terlalu!

"Nih!" Rufus melempar sebuah helm kepada Edel.

"..." Edel terlihat bengong sesaat.

"Cepatlah pakai, bodoh!" Perintah Rufus. Edel tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memakai helmnya. Kemudian ia naik ke sepeda motor Rufus lebih tepatnya duduk dibelakang Rufus yg menyetir.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Kata Rufus pelan tetapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Edel.

"Uhm," Edel mengangguk patuh.

Rufus langsung tancap gas melihat Edel sudah siap dibelakangnya.

_Breemm!_

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke tempat tujuan, walaupun sempat terkendala sedikit tadi.

.

.

.

*Tempat Kejadian*

Sekolah...

Tempat yang pasti paling banyak anak-anak disana. Ramai, itulah pasti yang kau temui ketika disana. Edel & Rufus memutuskan datang ke sekolah dimana anak dari klientnya hilang diculik ketika ia pulang.

_Ckit... (Suara rem)_

Sesampainya disana semua anak-anak sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Jadilah halaman sekolah terlihat sepi karena anak-anak belajar dikelasnya masing-masing.

Ketika Rufus & Edel berusaha memasuki sekolah tersebut, ada juga halangannya. Seorang satpam disana mencegah mereka masuk.

"Hei, ada urusan apa kalian disini?" Tanya Satpam itu kasar.

"Kami hanya ingin menyelidiki masalah 'Penculikan' yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Edel menjawab terlebih dulu.

Satpam itu memicingkan matanya curiga. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Rufus. Si Rufus sendiri hanya memasang muka datar ketika bertatapan muka dengan satpam itu.

"Menyelidiki masalah 'Penculikan'? Memangnya siapa kalian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kami seorang dete-"

"Boleh kami masuk menemui pimpinan sekolah ini?" Sela Rufus cepat.

"Hm, Beliau saat ini sedang menjalani rapat. Lebih baik tunggu sebentar lagi!" Jawab Satpam itu.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Satpam itu masih curiga rupanya.

"Kami berdua adalah detektif yang sudah disewa oleh kepala sekolah disini. Jika tidak dipercaya ini buktinya!" Rufus memberikan sebuah kertas persetujuan beserta tanda tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada kalian." Katanya menghela nafas

"Terima kasih sudah percaya. Boleh kami menunggu didalam?" Ucap Rufus.

"Silahkan saja. Yang penting jangan menganggu murid-murid dikelasnya!" Satpam itu mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk dalam lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

Edel dan Rufus berjalan perlahan ke bagian sekolah ini. Daripada berdiam diri menunggu urusan kepala sekolah, lebih baik berjalan ke seluruh sekitar sekolah. Mungkin bisa mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai penculikan ini.

"Eh, Rufus. Tadi apa kertas yang kau berikan itu asli?" Tanya Edel penasaran. Rufus menoleh kearah Edel, memberikan penjelasan.

"Tentu saja, itu bohong," Ucap Rufus santai dan datar.

"EEHH...?" Teriak Edel sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Sstt... Pelankan suaramu jika tidak berurusan dengan satpam itu lagi."

"Ma-maaf..." Edel menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal berbahaya begitu? Kalau ketahuan kita bisa diusir paksa dari sini, lho!" Tanya Edel.

Rufus menutup matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Edel.

"Terkadang untuk mendapatkan informasi diperlukan sedikit kebohongan," Jawabnya lagi dengan santai.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" Edel merasa takut.

"Tenang saja kita tidak akan ketahuan."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Kepala sekolah mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda," Ujar satpam yang tadi sempat bermasalah dengan Rufus & Edel.

Kepala Sekolah itu awalnya terlihat terkejut. Terbukti dari keringat dingin yang mengalir dari wajah cantiknya itu. Sedangkan Rufus malah menyeringai lebar menatap sang Kepala Sekolah.

"K-kalau begitu... Silahkan duduk didalam. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kemari." Kata Kepala Sekolah itu kepada satpam tadi.

_Kriet... (Suara Pintu ditutup)_

"Katakanlah, Rufus! Apa maumu kemari?" Kata Wanita itu ketus.

Rufus mendengus pelan, "Heh, jangan kasar begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki masalah disekolah milikmu ini!"

Kepala Sekolah itu langsung menatap tajam kearah Rufus sesembari bertanya, "Darimana kau tau? Setahuku tidak ada orang luar yang boleh mengetahui hal ini!

Rufus menunjukkan sebuah foto pria berpakaian kantor seperti pada umumnya.

"Salah satu orang tua dari korbannya sendiri yang datang kepadaku," Ujarnya santai.

Kepala Sekolah itu menghela nafasnya kecewa. Tidak disangka kejadian ini bisa bocor ke pihak luar.

"Baiklah, aku tau kau pasti ingin mendapat info dariku, 'kan? Pertama-tama -"

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Edel berani memotong perkataan sang Kepala Sekolah karena terlalu penasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau belum mengenalnya, ya?" Tanya Rufus santai. Edel mengangguk pelan.

"Kenalkan, dia bernama Aime. Ia merupakan mantan pemimpin organisasi detektif kami dulu ketika SMA." Rufus memperkenalkannya pada Edel.

"Organisasi detektif?"

"Ya. Dulu organisasi kami bernama 'Grand Chase', berjumlah 18 orang termasuk aku, dan juga sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun."

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau akan hal ini?" Tanya Edel.

"Maaf, saja. Aku melakukan ini secara diam-diam makanya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu!"

_'Jadi ini alasannya kenapa dia sangat pintar sekali dalam menangani kasus-kasus yang rumit. Ternyata kemampuannya sudah dipoles selama 3 tahun.' _Batin Edel.

"Tapi... Sayangnya organisasi ini sudah dibubarkan sejak lama, karena permintaan dari anggota organisasi ini." Sekarang Aime melanjutkan penjelasan Rufus.

"Kenapa dibubarkan?" Edel bertanya kembali.

"Entahlah. Katanya mereka ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya ini secara sendiri-sendiri. Dari kabar yang kudengar, ada yang berhasil menjadi kepala polisi, ada juga yang berhasil menjadi detektif ternama diluar negeri. Yah alasan semacam itulah." Jawab Aime panjang lebar.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Rufus singkat.

"Uhm... Tidak!" Edel menggeleng pelan.

"Lanjutkan kembali informasi tadi." Perintah Rufus datar.

"Si Penculik anak-anak ini sudah menjalankan aksinya selama hampir 2 bulan belakangan ini. Dia pun mengancam lewat telepon kalau pihak sekolah melaporkannya pada polisi maka anak-anak yang diculiknya akan dibunuh satu persatu." Aime menjelaskannya dengan nada sedih dan lirih.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang kau perbuat demi mengatasi ini?" Tanya Rufus.

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa petugas keamanan untuk tetap siaga ketika mereka datang kembali."

"Hn. Mereka kembali kesini?"

"Ya... Penculikan ini dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali. Mereka hanya menculik 1 anak dalam setiap aksinya. Karena sudah hampir 2 bulan total anak yang hilang adalah 8 orang." Ujar Aime.

"Hn. Kalau begitu boleh aku melihat rekaman cctv ketika kejadian?" Tanya Rufus _to the point._

"Silahkan saja."

.

.

.

*Ruang Pengawas*

Mereka bertiga -Rufus, Edel, Aime- mendatangi ruang pengawas demi melihat rekaman cctv saat kejadian terjadi.

"Ini kejadian pas ketika 2 hari yang lalu diparkiran mobil." Kata Aime menjelaskan.

Scene 1 :

Sebuah mobil box berwarna hitam tanpa plat nomor terparkir rapi disana. Awalnya mobil itu diam-diam saja seolah tidak ada orang disana. Ketika seorang anak kecil lewat diparkiran sana yang terbilang sangat sepi karena parkiran itu jarang digunakan.

Saat itulah kejadiannya terjadi. Muncul 2 orang yang diduga pelaku menggunakan topeng ala perampok agar tidak dikenali wajahnya. Mereka membius anak kecil itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil secara paksa.

Mobil itu kemudian dinyalakan mesinnya dan dengan cepat segera pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Scene 2 (1 minggu yg lalu):

Kejadiannya hampir sama dengan scene 1 cuma mobilnya diganti sedan warna putih. Posisi parkir mobilnya juga berbeda tempat dengan scene 1.

Scene 3 (2 minggu yg lalu):

Kejadiannya juga hampir sama dengan scene 1 cuma mobilnya diganti mobil box warna silver. Posisi parkirnya berbeda dari scene 1 maupun Scene 2.

"Adakah yang kau peroleh dari sini, Rufus?" Tanya Aime sambil menoleh kearah Rufus. Rufus masih saja termenung pikirannya sendiri.

Rufus tidak menjawabnya, ia berbalik badan dan kemudian mengajak Edel pergi dari ruang pengawas.

"Edel. Ikutlah denganku!" Perintah Rufus dingin dan datar. Edel langsung mematuhinya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tahu ketika Rufus dalam keadaan serius begini, dia akan menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Edel berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan jalan Rufus yg cepat.

"Ketempat kejadian di cctv tadi." Jawabnya singkat, jelas, dan datar.

"Hm. Kau tau tempatnya?" Tanya Edel lagi.

"Hn. Aku melihat denah sekolah ini ketika berjalan bersamamu tadi. Dan aku cukup hafal tentang tempatnya."

"Oh. Begitu. Omong-omong kenapa tempat parkir yang ada di cctv tadi bisa sangat sepi sekali?"

"Itu karena sudah dibangun tempat parkir dibasement yang jauh lebih aman, lebih dekat dengan sekolah sehingga lebih praktis jika digunakan," Ujar Rufus.

"Lagipula tempat parkir lama ini berada di belakang sekolah. Orang-orang akan jarang mengawasinya karena tempatnya yg jauh dari sekolah." kata Rufus lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir lama itu, Rufus segera memeriksanya. Beruntungnya lagi tidak ada yg parkir disana sehingga lebih leluasa memeriksa keanehan yg ada disana.

Rufus memeriksa tempat parkir yang ada di scene 1, scene 2, maupun scene 3.

Scene 1 dan scene 3 tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Sedangkan tempat parkir yg ada di scene 2...

Rufus menyeringai lebar melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada di tempat scene 1 maupun 3, yaitu 'Pasir' yang berada di scene 2 adalah tanda awal dari memecahkan kasus ini.

Rufus mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mencari sesuatu disana.

"Edel kau masih ingat jam berapa mobil milik si pelaku memasuki parkir ini dan jam berapa pula mereka keluar dari sini?" Tanya Rufus sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada smartphone miliknya.

"Eto... Kalau tidak salah sekitar pukul 11.00 sampai pukul 12.30!" Jawab Edel sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu?" Edel bertanya balik.

Lagi-lagi Rufus tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sibuk dengan smartphonenya sendiri. Mata Rufus terlihat puas begitu menemukan sesuatu.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Okinawa. Persiapkan dirimu!" Kata Rufus singkat.

"Apa kenapa harus ke Okinawa?"

"Karena ini!" Rufus menunjukkan sesuatu di smartphonenya pada Edel.

"Ini?" Edel mengambil smartphone milik Rufus dan menganalisa semuanya.

"Kau masih belum paham?" Tanya Rufus.

Edel menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat hal-hal yg ditanyakan Rufus barusan. Ia kemudian melihat tempat parkir yg ada di scene 2. Dengan cepat pula otaknya menganalisa semua yg terjadi.

Edel membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Rufus.

"Aku sudah paham semuanya, Rufus!" Jawab Edel riang.

"Hn. Baguslah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Gomen. Mungkin kalian sudah lama menunggu chap ini ya? Maaf lagi kalau ga bisa update beberapa minggu lalu, karena saya dalam keadaan super sibuk menjelang Ujian. Blom lagi kena Writer Block, sungguh menyebalkan, huh?!**

**Penjelasan :**

**1. Aime : Mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai Knight Master di Grand Chase. Nama Aime cuman kukarang saja, soalnya tidak ada yang tau nama asli Kinght Master.**

**Yah semoga kalian suka dengan prolog ini ^_^**

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


End file.
